


Makeup and Make Out

by Thranduil_is_a_bitchking



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AND au, F/M, Fluffy, I hope, It's Quite Cute, but cute, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5723488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thranduil_is_a_bitchking/pseuds/Thranduil_is_a_bitchking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missy lets the Doctor do her makeup.</p>
<p>A cute, fluffy oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Makeup and Make Out

**Author's Note:**

> Missy lets the Doctor do her make up. What more can I say? I'm going for fluff, so yeah. I can only hope! Short one-shot!   
> I had to watch like ten makeup tutorials for this, and I still think I got it wrong! Also, this is my first time writing in third-person present tense, so it's kind of an experiment into that. If there are any mistakes in regards to anything, please let me know!
> 
> As always,  
> Enjoy!

The only sounds in the room are their breathing and the constant thrum of the TARDIS. Missy sits cross-legged on the bed in front of the Doctor, hair falling in waves down her shoulders. Her blue eyes, shining with amusement, and no small amount of apprehension, follow his every move. 

"So, what is this?" The Doctor asks, a black tube held in his hands. Missy laughs, shaking her head slightly, and a piece of hair falls in front of her eyes. The Doctor, abandoning his curiosity, reaches forwards to tuck it back behind her ear. His hand pauses, the backs of his fingers resting on her cheek, and he leans in to kiss her. She smiles as he pulls away, and hands him a brush.

"Use this first." She says, opening a bottle and taking his hand in hers. She pours a small amount of the nude liquid onto the back of his hand, careful not to spill any. Looking at her uncertainly, the Doctor does as instructed, and dabs the brush into the liquid. 

"Like this?" He asks, letting out a huffed laugh as Missy nods. With exceptional care, he leans forward, their knees touching, and puts the brush to her skin. Starting at her nose, and working his way outwards from there, he attempts to evenly distribute the foundation. It matches her skin perfectly, he thinks. 

The brush tickles her when he pulls back, and she laughs. "Okay?"

"Yeah..." He replies, uncertain as she places a palette and another brush in front of him as well as a stick of lightly coloured...concealer? He looks up at her for guidance, but she offers none. So, he guesses. He guesses wrong, if the shake of her head and her giggle is anything to go by. But by process of elimination, he concludes correctly that the stick of concealer, although what it was supposed to conceal was beyond him, was his next tool. 

"Use this brush, put it under my eyes in a triangle shape." Missy tells him, shifting slightly to crack her spine. The Doctor winces at the sound, and she smiles.

"Why?" He asks, the concept foreign and pointless to him. 

"Just do it." Missy laughs, giving him a playful nudge. The Doctor rolls his eyes, but indulges her. Giving the label a quick scan, he shrugs. He picks up the brush, feeling quite clumsy, and does as he's told. It looks weird, but he supposes (hopes) it'll look passable when he's done. Then, as per Missy's non-verbal instructions, he takes a different brush (another?) and a different shade of nude (how many were there?) and fills in - or contours, he supposes - the bridge of her nose, her forehead and her jaw. She tells him to even out under her eyes, which he attempts, and then he progresses to a darker shade. It's practically brown now, and he underlines her cheekbones as well as her jawline and her temples. 

"You have good cheekbones." He says absently and she snorts a laugh.

"Thank you." She says, marvelling at the concentration on his face. He smiles at her before continuing with his work, his bottom lip caught adorably between his teeth. She wants to kiss him, but doesn't really want to interrupt him. She feels the brush glide surely over her skin, and she likes this, the Doctor's attention to detail, his care. It makes her feel beautiful. It makes her feel loved. 

"Now what?" He asks her, putting the brush down, careful not to stain the white bedsheets. Missy's eyes search the pile of cosmetics between them and then she hands him a brush. It's bigger, wider and softer than the ones before, and he runs the bristles over his finger tips absently. 

"Blend." Missy smiles, lifting her chin slightly to give him better access to her neck. The Doctor has no clue what he's doing at this point, but just goes with it. It's a bit like painting, he thinks, but better. Missy's hand comes up to guide his after a while of feeling him struggle, the brush blending the colours on her cheeks seamlessly through to the hairline. The transformation is quick and profound, her features instantly sharpening. He tries not to let any of his awe show on his face, but something must slip through because she blushes, and then so does he. 

Both of them satisfied, although Missy has no idea what she looks like, the Doctor picks up some blush and holds it up, a question in his choice of brush. Missy nods with a pleased hum of approval, and he inwardly preens. He applies it lightly on the sharp edge of her cheekbone, her eyes on him. He feels slightly self conscious under her watchful eye, but soaks up the love and trust that irradiates from her, side by side with amusement. That finished, he moves on to her eyes. This, he's apprehensive about. He's been with her long enough to have witnessed the frustration that accompanies eye makeup. He'd narrowly escaped death by eyeliner when she'd thrown the pencil across the room. There's still a dent in the wall. 

He picks a dark colour of eyeshadow, not only because it suits her, but he thinks it'll bring out the blue of her eyes quite nicely. Once the brush is covered, he dabs it on the back of his hand like he'd seen her do a million times. Missy closes her eyes without prompt, and he holds his breath slightly as he colours her eyes. It goes surprisingly well, the brush is quite precise, and then, with no shortage of fear, he picks up the eyeliner. He regards her for awhile, working out how best to go about this. Does he start at the corner then work his way out? Or does her start at the end and work his way in? He could start at the middle though, then fill in the rest, or maybe draw an outline...

Shrugging, he bites his lip in concentration, the nib of the pen drawing a smooth, flowing line out from the corner of her eye to the sharp end of the wing. Surprised with himself, he takes a moment to admire his work before moving on to the next eye. It looks completely different from the other, and he growls in frustration. Missy laughs at him in amused sympathy. She hands him a wipe, and he starts again. The wing is more symmetrical this time, but too thin. He touches it up, then it's too thick. With a sigh, he hesitantly attempts to even it out, carefully getting her other eye to match. 

After half an hour of trying, it's finally symmetrical. Now, he can move on to the easy stuff, apparently. Mascara. False eyelashes were a bit too complicated for him, and Missy didn't much fancy having her eyelashes glued together. Mascara successfully applied (he'd only poked her in the eye once, thank you very much), the Doctor takes her signature red lipstick in hand and opens it. Her lips parted slightly, and he applied it with meticulous care. There was something strangely erotic about it, and he feels his breathing increase. She swallows hard when he's finished, pulling him in for a awkwardly positioned kiss. The lipstick slips from his fingers and onto the bed, his hands moving to tangle themselves in her hair. She moans quietly, hands cupping his cheeks. 

Hands gliding down to her waist, the Doctor lifts her up and onto his lap, widening his legs slightly to accommodate her. Missy's legs wrap themselves comfortably around his waist, head tilted downward as her nails rake gently over his scalp. He sighs in contentment and pulls back, her forehead resting on his as they breathe heavily. 

"I love you." She says and thinks at the same time, and he hears both. 

"I love you too." He replies in kind, kissing her again. "So very much."

She smiles, and he thinks she looks absolutely beautiful, makeup or not.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there you go! Don't forget to drop a comment and tell me what you think! Comments mean a lot to me!
> 
> Thanks guys, K out!


End file.
